Chung Ha
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Chung Ha * Nombre: 청하 / Chung Ha * Nombre completo: 김청하 / Kim Chung Ha * Nombre real: 김찬미 / Kim Chan Mi * Nombre americano: Annie Kim * Profesión: Cantante y Bailarina * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Ulsan, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 161cm * Peso: 43kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Acuario * Signo zodiacal chino: Rata * Agencia: MNH Entertainment Carrera Pre-Debut En el 2012, Chung Ha se convirtió en trainee de JYP Entertainment tras ganar el tercer lugar en una audición para dicha compañía. Entrenó ahí durante un año, y luego de que su equipo se disolvió, dejó la agencia. Luego, tras conocer al CEO de su actual compañía por casualidad mientras paseaba con un amigo, se unió a MNH Entertainment y entrenó ahí durante tres años antes de debutar. 2016: Debut como miembro de I.O.I. En mayo de 2016, tras participar en el programa PRODUCE 101 y lograr la cuarta posición en la competencia, debutó como integrante del grupo proyecto I.O.I y promocionó con el mismo durante un año. '2017: Debut en solitario con su primer mini álbum “Hands On Me”.' Después de la disolución de I.O.I, su empresa anunció que Chung Ha realizaría su debut como solista a mediados del mes de abril. El 21 de abril pre-lanzó la canción “Week” junto al vídeo musical para la misma. El 07 de junio lanzó su primer mini álbum titulado Hands On Me junto al vídeo musical para la canción principal “''Why Don't You Know”'', que cuenta con la colaboración del rapero Nucksal. Ese mismo día, Chung Ha realizó un showcase para presentar su nuevo lanzamiento. Seguidamente, realizó su presentación debut en el programa musical M!Countdown el 08 de junio, y mantuvo sus promociones durante 6 semanas. En diciembre, Chung Ha reveló su logo oficial y sus colores. El logotipo oficial es una forma de luna creciente en varios colores con una forma única. El color oficial es una combinación de tres tonos diferentes: Pantone 374 C, Pantone 332 C y Pantone 358 C. '2018: Regreso con su segundo mini álbum "OFFSET". Nombre de su fanclub "BYULHARANG".' La cantante ha estado mencionando su regreso desde el año pasado, y los fanáticos finalmente saben cuándo esperar por un nuevo álbum. Los pedidos anticipados del segundo mini álbum de Kim Chung Ha comienzan el 8 de enero. El mini-álbum, así como el vídeo musical de la pista principal, fueron lanzados el día 17 de enero. El 6 de junio se informo que Chung Ha se estaba preparando para su próximo álbum en medio de su apretada agenda, y que está programado para ser lanzado este verano a más tardar. Una fuente de MNH Entertainment aclaró a los medios de comunicación Star News: “Se prevé que volverá a aparecer durante la segunda mitad del año a más tardar con una canción encantadora que atraerá a sus fans. También hemos recibido ofertas para futuras promociones y actividades en Japón y en el extranjero. Parece que estará más ocupada durante la segunda mitad del año”. El 6 de junio, MNH Entertainment hizo una publicación en Twitter, anunciando oficialmente el nombre del club de fans de Chung Ha: BYULHARANG. La agencia publicó el significado detrás del nombre y el logotipo: BYULHA: Conviértete en alguien que brille como una estrella. HARANG: Volando alto juntos. ~RANG: Un modificador (en coreano) que indica hacer algo juntos. “El nombre significa que tanto Chung Ha como sus seguidores se conviertan en la estrella de cada uno, y avancen y crezcan juntos”. La luna creciente es un símbolo de la creciente artista Chung Ha, y las estrellas simbolizan a los fans y su apasionado apoyo. La luna creciente y las estrellas juntas crean una luna llena, simbolizando el concepto de crecimiento de Chung Ha y los fans, y su complemento mutuo, así como el objetivo del club de fans oficial BYULHARANG. 'Regreso con su tercer mini álbum "Blooming Blue".' El 26 de junio, su agencia MNH Entertainment declaró: “El 18 de julio, Chung Ha hará su regreso con el lanzamiento de su tercer mini álbum”. Chung Ha hará una reaparición aproximadamente, seis meses después del lanzamiento de su segundo mini álbum “Offset”. Una fuente de su agencia dijo: “Chung Ha, que recibió mucho amor a través de su primer y segundo mini-álbumes, está trabajando duro en los preparativos de su regreso para poder pagar (el amor) con mejor música y actuaciones. Les pedimos su apoyo y anticipación, quien regresará con un nuevo álbum”. Chung Ha habría revelado un calendario para sus teasers antes de su regreso. El 9 de julio Chung Ha revelo su primera foto teaser para su regreso con su tercer mini álbum “Blooming Blue”. El 10 de julio Chung Ha compartió un nuevo teaser para su regreso. La imagen se titula un “spoiler” para su regreso, y presenta a Chungha caminando en una carretera con los brazos en el aire, con el telón de fondo de un cielo azul. El 11 de jullio se libero una nueva imagen teaser. El 12 de julio fue liberado el tracklist del mini-album. La canción principal para su mini álbum será “'Love U'”. Incluirá otras cuatro canciones, incluyendo “'From Now On'”, que fue escrita por Baek Ye Rin de 15& . El 13 de julio se liberó el primer MV teaser de Chungha para Love U. El 14 de julio se libero el Highlight Medley como adelanto de las canciones que componen el nuevo álbum de Chung Ha. El 15 de julio se libero el segundo MV teaser de Chungha para Love U. '''El 16 se libero el segundo video teaser. El 18 se libero el album y el video musical para '''Love U, la canción fue número 1 en cuatro de las seis listas en tiempo real de los principales sitios coreanos de música: Genie, Bugs, Mnet y Soribada, así como en Olleh Music. “Love U” también se encuentra entre los 10 primeros en las listas en tiempo real de Melon y Naver, y ha visto un notable aumento en los rankings. Dramas * Top Management (YouTube Red, 2018) cameo * Let's Only Walk the Flower Road (KBS, 2017) cameo * Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo ep. 1 * Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) cameo ep. 6 Temas para Dramas * It's You tema para Where Stars Land (2018) * How About You tema para Love Pub (2018) * Pit a Pat tema para Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (2017) * Snow in This Year (Special Ver.) (junto a Heo Jung Eun, Huang Jia & OOON) tema para Oh My Geum Bi (2017) * Snow in This Year (junto a HALO) tema para Oh My Geum Bi (2016) Reality Shows * Chungha's Free Month (Naver TV/Youtube, 2017) Programas de TV *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) Invitada junto a I.O.I y WANNA ONE *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 04/02/18) *Weekly Idol Ep. 336 (MBC, 2018) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) *Weekly Idol Ep. 317 (MBC, 2017) Invitada ''junto a Sunmi. *After School Club Ep. 269 (20/06/17) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 10/06/17) *A Running Miracle (EBS, 2017) ''como MC *Hit The Stage (Mnet, 2016) *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS1, 2016) Ep. 13 *PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2016) *Immortal Songs: Singing the Legend (KBS2, 28/12/2013) Como bailarina. Videos Musicales * PENTAGON - Pretty Pretty (2017) Anuncios * NBA (2018) * Papa Recipe (2017-2018) * TopGame's RPG app "Queen" (2017) * Dingo Food (2017) * Emperor (2017) * univ20 (2017) * Hite Jinro's Cham Iseul (2016) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * Realslow - Rainy Day (feat. Chung Ha, Taeil de Block B) (2018) * GroovyRoom - My Paradise (Feat. Chung Ha, VINXEN) (2018) * Babylon - LALALA (feat. Chung Ha) (2017) * Kim Samuel - With U (feat. Chung Ha) (2017) * Hui Hyeon - There's No Time (feat. Chung Ha) (2017) Premios Curiosidades * Ex-Grupo Proyecto: I.O.I ** Posición: '''Bailarina y Vocalista. ** '''Tipo de voz: Soprano *** Rango: E3 - C6 (2 octavas, 4 notas) *** Registro: A3 - Bb4/B4 * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: Byulharang * Educación: 'Sejong University (Departamento de danza) *'Especialidad: Baile, coreografías. *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés. *'Periodo de entrenamiento': Tres años y tres meses. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Lee Hyo Ri, BoA *'Religión:' Cristiana Protestante *Vivió durante siete años en Dallas, Texas. *Mencionó que aparte de los tres años como trainee en compañías, pasó 6/7 años como aprendiz independiente como modelo hasta sus días del bailarina. *Previamente estudió en la academia de danza NYDANCE donde presentaron audiciones para YG Entretainment, sin embargo por una controversia referente a manipulación del video no pudo ser aceptada. *Quedó en segundo lugar en la novena audición de JYP Entertainment, donde fue trainee antes de pasar a MHN Entretainment. *Durante su tiempo de aprendiz trabajó como bailarina en los equipos de coreografía de otros artistas como B1A4, TEEN TOP y Ulala Session. *Durante PRODUCE 101 tuvo un alto aumento de popularidad luego del stage de la canción "Bang Bang" de Jessie J. Ella creó la coreografía además de re-grabar la canción con sus vocales (Junto con Jeon So Mi y Dani), cabe mencionar que si bien en el escenario fue Somi quien "interpretó" la nota alta de la canción en realidad era la voz de Chungha. * Obtuvo el 4º lugar en el último episodio del programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101, quedando dentro del TOP11 final, y logrando debutar en el grupo proyecto del mismo. * Participó en la creación de la coreografía para “Whatta Man (Good Man)”. * Su canción debut "'''Why Don't You Know'"'' logró llegar al #1 en los charts de Olleh, Genie y Bugs. * El 8 de noviembre del 2017 se confirmó el primer reality show de Kim Chungha desde que hizo su debut como solista llamado “'Chungha’s Free Month'”. El programa seguirá a Chungha y compartirá quién es realmente con los fans mientras disfruta un poco de su tiempo libre antes de hacer su regreso y el lema “Lo primero en mi vida” refleja el hecho de que la ídolo compartirá su lista de deseos de cosas que siempre quiso hacer. Será lanzado simultáneamente en YouTube y Naver TV. * El primero de Diciembre del 2017 participó en el bazar de caridad en línea de la compañía móvil de comercio de videos Womanstalk y la revista bnt donando artículos favoritos, todas las ganancias se destinaron a madres solteras y sus familias. * El 24 de diciembre del 2017 como obsequio de navidad para sus fans, su agencia reveló un degradado de tres colores para ser los oficiales de su club de fans y un diseño inspirado en la luna como su logotipo. La combinación de estos tres colores como un gradiente, expresa los diversos talentos de Chungha y cómo ella siempre está cambiando. También representa su impulso, ya que ella siempre está preparada para asumir varios desafíos en lugar de apegarse a un género y tipo de presentación, así como su trabajo que crea nuevas tendencias. En cuanto la luna Chungha explicó personalmente: “''Chungha es una ‘luna’ apasionada que no se queda contenta y que trabaja sin descanso para el cambio y los desafíos. Ella no tiene miedo de mostrarse frente al público y es como una luna que cambia día a día''” * El 17 de enero del 2018 Chungha realizó un comeback con su nuevo mini álbum “'Offset'”, el cual contiene la canción principal “''Roller Coaster“. el 18 de enero, “Roller Coaster” tomó el lugar 1 en las listas a tiempo real de tres de seis sitios de música de Corea: Genie, Bugs y Soribada.”Roller Coaster” también entró en el #6 en la lista a tiempo real de Melon, el sitio de música más grande de Corea. *La canción fue número 1 en cuatro de las seis listas en tiempo real de los principales sitios coreanos de música: Genie, Bugs, Mnet y Soribada, así como en Olleh Music. “Love U” también se encuentra entre los 10 primeros en las listas en tiempo real de Melon y Naver, y ha visto un notable aumento en los rankings. *Dijo que le gustaría colaborar con Hwa Sa de MAMAMOO y esta ultima en una reciente transmisión en la Vlive respondió " “Estoy pensando en eso ahora. Sobre qué artista sería una buena combinación para mí”. Ella continuó diciendo que le gustaría trabajar con Chungha. “Me gusta cómo siempre pone todo de ella en sus actuaciones. Si surge la oportunidad, me gustaría actuar con ella”. *El 17 de Septiembre de 2018 se anunció que Chung Ha colaboraría junto a SinB de GFRIEND, So Yeon de (G)I-DLE y Seulgi de Red Velvet para el proyecto SM STATIONx0. La canción se titula '"Wow Thing"' y se lanzará el 28 de Septiembre. 'Enlaces''' *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (M&H Ent) *Instagram Oficial *Facebook *Fan Cafe Oficial *V Live Oficial Galería Kim Chung Ha4.jpg Kim Chung Ha5.jpg Kim Chung Ha6.jpg Videografía Hui Hyeon X Somi X Yoo Jung X Chung Ha - Flower, Wind and You|Flower, Wind and You CHUNGHA - WEEK|Week FULL 청하 월화수목금토일 Dance Ver.| Week (Dance Ver.) CHUNG HA - Why Don't You Know|Why Don't You Know 청하(CHUNG HA) - "Why Don’t You Know (Feat.넉살)" M V (Performance Ver.)| Why Don't You Know (Performance Ver.) CHUNG HA - Roller Coaster|Roller Coaster CHUNG HA - RollerCoaster (Performance Ver.)|RollerCoaster (Performance Ver.) 청하(CHUNG HA) - "Love U" Official Music Video|Love U Categoría:MNH Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2017 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista